The French Mistake
by awesomesauce101
Summary: Sam and Dean have been tossed into our world by Balthazar's spell. But what happened to Jared and Jensen?


**So we all know what happened to Sam and Dean in The French Mistake, but what happened to Jared and Jensen? Let's assume they swapped places briefly. No angst or sadness, I promise. I love our boys too much to hurt them.**

* * *

"Ouch."

The two actors pick themselves up off the floor and dust themselves off, wondering why someone thought it was a good idea to replace their stunt pad with actual concrete. Jared wouldn't put it past Misha to do something like that. After all, he's still waiting for the day when the other man gets him back for that last prank he pulled when they were filming the other day.

"Dude, where'd everyone go?"

Jared looks around and notices that his friend is right. There's no cameras in sight and all the people who were scrambling about just a second ago are gone. It took them like two seconds to bust through the glass and there's no way they all just vanished like that.

"Hello Dean. I'm glad I made it before Raphael managed to get to you."

A gravelly voice makes the both of them jump and they spin around to find Misha standing behind them in costume. They share a brief, confused glance. Are they filming right now? Jensen doesn't remember this part of the script, but before he has a chance to look silly because he forgot his lines and end up on the gag reel, Misha starts talking again, still in character.

"Wait. You're not the Winchesters. You look the same but...your souls are very different. Who are you?"

Okay, this part was definitely not in the script. He would've remembered this. And apparently, he's not alone. If there is something that Sam or Dean are supposed to say at this part, neither of them remember. When Jared starts to talk - although Jensen has no idea what he's even going to say anyway - the words get all jumbled up and come out as an unintelligible mess, which makes the both of them crack up. They're probably going to have to cut this part and he has to take a few breaths before he can tell everyone to start over.

Except, nothing happens.

"I don't understand what's so funny. I asked who you were," Misha says, straight-faced for once, which is funny all on its own. The guy's ruined more takes than they both have, although it's usually their fault anyway.

"Stupid question, Misha, but do you have the script with you? I don't remember this part," Jared says.

"What script?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Just give it here for sec," he replies, holding his hand out.

"I don't have this 'script' that you're talking about and if you don't tell me what you did with Sam and Dean, then I will not hesitate to force the answers out of you."

"Dude, seriously. Quit being Cas for a second."

"I am Cas."

"Okay, this is getting weird even for you. And that's saying something," Jensen says.

"Wait, hang on. You remember which episode we're filming right?" Jared suddenly asks.

"Yeah, so?"

"If Sam and Dean are in 'our world', then what if we're in theirs?"

"...Jared, did someone put something in the punch again or is this just your normal brand of weird?"

"It would explain a lot! And I'm not crazy. Well...not completely, at least."

"Yes you are."

"Yeah I know. But still."

The idea is totally crazy, but Jared's right. It would explain why everyone decided to vanish and why Misha is actually staying in character for more than ten seconds at a time. He still thinks this is all some big elaborate prank that's going to end up on Twitter or YouTube, but whatever. It's not like it'll hurt to play along.

"Alright, well if we're in their world, then that means he's actually Cas. So maybe he can help," he says.

It takes some explaining and giggling before they manage to relay their situation to 'Cas', but since no one appears with a video camera cackling evilly at their prank, he figures they're good.

"It sounds like Balthazar's work. From what you told me, they won't be back until tonight. You'll just have to wait here. I'll keep Raphael occupied. Try not to get yourselves killed."

With that, he flutters off and the two blink at the space vacated by Cas. Unless Misha somehow acquired a real set of angel wings, then they're pretty sure that they were just talking to the real Cas. Which is totally weird and kind of cool too. None of the guys back in their world will believe this.

Suddenly, Jared gets this huge doofy grin and lets out an amazed laugh.

"We actually just talked to Cas. Like, _real_ Cas. I mean, that's insane and awesome! Gen's never going to believe this! Heck, I still can't believe it!"

"Don't get too excited and hurt yourself there. We still gotta get back, you know," he says, although he's pretty excited by the whole thing too. It's like an adventure, even if all they're doing is waiting around for Sebastian - no, Balthazar, he corrects himself - to show up.

Turns out that waiting long periods of time without a trailer to go back to is boring as hell. So, what else do they do? They head out to the Impala. Jensen knows his way around the car like Dean does, but it's still weird to know that all of this stuff actually works now. He searches around in the car where he knows the Winchesters keep their fake IDs and credit cards and pulls one out. He grins at Jared.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat," he suggests.

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Don't they - we - have a map?"

"Probably somewhere in there. Jeez, it's a freaking disaster back here. How can you find anything?"

"Well, I am Dean, aren't I?"

One search for a map later, they're arguing about where they want to go. Jared reminds him they have to stay put and they end up ordering take out instead. It's weird paying with money that's theirs but also not theirs. He hopes Sam and Dean won't mind. Then again, who knows what kind of havoc they're wreaking back home, so he doesn't feel all that bad.

When they finally get put back in their own universe, things are still pretty crazy. Virgil, the angel from the episode, somehow got pulled in too but now he's stuck here and going to jail for assault and destroying the set. The douche apparently tried to stab Misha, which is totally not cool and shot up the set to boot, which is even more not cool. And for some reason, the whole rest of the cast is totally pissed at them which is definitely not good either.

"What on earth did Sam and Dean _do_?! My card's maxed out!" Jensen exclaims upon returning home. Jared laughs until he realizes that the same has happened to him too. Needless to say, it's takes them a while to get things back on track and after getting hired again, since apparently Sam and Dean quit, they make sure that they're never doing an episode like this again.

* * *

**Told you nothing bad would happen to them. I even un-killed Misha and Kripke and all the others cause that would just create a whole bunch of sadness that I didn't want them to deal with when they got back.**


End file.
